Un encuentro inesperado
by Ires
Summary: Unico Capitulo! Cuando Ron se separa de Harry y Hermione tiene un encuentro inesperado antes de volver con sus amigos...


**Antes que nada esta historia y sus personajes pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo lo hago por mero gusto y diversion, sin deseos de lucro...**

* * *

**Es mi primera historia que escribo sobre este libro, pero es una idea que ha dado vueltas en mi cabeza, es una mezcla de tiempos entre Ron y los Potter, espero que les guste, sucede mientras Ron esta separado de Harry y Hermione en las reliquias... contiene spoliers... **

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La lluvia caía insistentemente sobre el, apenas había salido de la tienda y ya estaba empapado, escucho que le llamaban desde dentro y antes que alguien saliera decidió desaparecer, para aparecer donde días antes habían acampado, de pronto escucho voces detrás del. Eran cinco personas que se acercaban debajo de la lluvia y le gritaban insistentemente para que se detuviera.

Su mente era un caos, una parte del quería volver, pero ahora con ellos alrededor debía actuar rápido

-He chico detente –dijo uno de ellos

-Miren es un estudiante, eres hijo muggle? –dijo otro de ellos realmente extasiado por su presa

-No yo…

-Qué? A ver cuál es tu nombre, verifica la lista –dijo el que parecía el líder

-Soy Stan, Stan Shunpike.

-Claro de que no conocemos a Stan

-No, si es el, mirarlo es igual de alto

-Por supuesto que no, además que estaría haciendo aquí

-Si lo es

-Mira porque no revisamos si…

-Vamos mejor entreguémoslo, tendremos una recompensa

-Pero si es uno de los nuestros

-Haremos lo que yo diga –dijo uno sacando su varita

De pronto las cosas sucedieron rápidamente miro al que estaba junto a el y le dio un puñetazo, el cual no espero eso y soltó las dos varitas que tenía en la mano, Ron se agacho y las tomo y desapareció en ese momento, intentando alejarse lo más que pudo.

Cuando apareció sitio un ligero dolor en la frente se toco y se dio cuenta que había perdido una ceja, ya no llovía pero el frio era demasiado fuerte a causa de las ropas empapadas que traía puestas. Se desapareció para volver a aparecer en el tramo donde debían estar acampando, pero no había nadie allí dio vueltas pero nada, simplemente habían hecho lo mismo que el, se habían marchado.

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue marcharse de allí y apareció en la playa cerca de un collado, una pequeña casita tenia las luces encendidas, aunque era tarde los habitantes aun no se acostaban, no sabía lo que iba a decirles pero era mejor estar allí que aparecer en casa sabiendo que su madre le reñiría por su actitud.

Toco la puerta y escucho ruidos dentro, al parecer no esperaban visitas.

-Quien eres? –escucho dentro la grave voz de su hermano

-Soy yo Ronald, tu hermano

-Ron? –pregunto extrañado

-Si tu hermano, estas casado con Fleaur Dellacourt, según esto estoy enfermo de Spartegoits y tu fuiste atacado por un hombre lobo

-Eso lo…

-Mama no queria que te casaras con Felur y por eso invitaba a Tonks todos los días a cenar – al terminar de decir esto la puerta se abrió y vio como el tono de la piel de su hermano cambiaba de color al verlo en el estado que se encontraba

-Pero que te paso –dijo dejándolo pasar – Cariño trae el medicamento

-Ron –dijo la rubia al verlo – Peguo que te ha pasado

-Esto? No es nada –dijo sin darle importancia, Su hermano aun estaba en la puerta

-Donde están los otros? Y Harry y Hermione? –dijo Bill

-Bueno ellos –dijo el mirando al suelo – Los he dejado

-Que has hecho que? –dijo Bill cerrando la puerta de un portazo

-Calma amogu –dijo Fleur – Guon esta cansado, y necesito atendegulo, poguque no prepaguas algo pagua que cene

-Si –dijo el viendo salir a su esposa y a su hermano menor de la cocina

-Ron ceno en silencio mientras su hermano lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tenemos una misión que hacer – dijo Ron mirando a Bill – no puedo decir mucho sobre eso, pero era algo muy difícil, en especial para mí, me sacaba de quicio, tenía hambre y frio, y me acababa de enterar de lo que paso con Ginny, estaba molesto y nos peleamos Harry y yo –Bill se detuvo de su paseo en la cocina y lo miro – No era yo, era esa cosa que tenemos que cargar, me hacía pensar cosas que yo no quería, y lo único que supe hacer fue largarme de allí, cuando volví, ellos se habían marchado

-Ron pero –dijo su hermano sin encontrar las palabras

-Se que no debí hacerlo, pero era eso lo hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría mas tarde

-Vamos Ron –dijo su hermano – Ve a acostarte Fleur te ha preparado una habitación

-Por favor –dijo mirándolo a los ojos – No le digas a mama

-No lo hare

Fleur le dio una poción para que se recuperara, pronto el sueño lo venció y paso varias horas de mas dormido, estuvo allí varios días, su hermano se iba por días y Fleur viajaba a la madriguera cuando Bill se iba, al parecer a Molly le preocupaba que su nuera estuviera sola en casa.

-Guon –dijo su cuñada sonriéndole – Igue a casa de tus padres –dijo ella sonriendo – No quiegues venig? –dijo ella sonriéndole, cada dia le hacia la misma pregunta

-No gracias, estaré aquí, prometo no hacer muchos destrozos.

-Ron se quedo solo en la casa, estaba cansado de estar allí pero sabia no tenia idea de donde ir a buscarlos, el sol estaba ocultándose cuando de pronto una idea le cruzo por la cabeza, el Valle de Godric –dijo para si mismo, subió por una mochila y coloco comida dentro de ella, se vistió con algo de ropa de su hermano y se coloco una gorra en la cabeza, escribió un recado para su hermano y su cuñada y al salir de la casa se desapareció.

Al aparecer vio como la gente caminaba de un lado a otro, casi era navidad, y todos caminaban con paquetes en los brazos, como si todo fuera normal, y no hubiese una guerra en otros lados, camino hacia le final de la calle y se topo con una estatua que cambiaba de forma, allí vio a un pequeño niño, su mejor amigo al parecer un monumento a la familia Potter, dio un suspiro y continuo caminando, era un tonto si creía que los encontraría allí, de pronto las luces se apagaron y se volvieron a prender

-Pero que? –dijo sacando su varita, la calle estaba desierta y frente a el en el suelo había dos personas desmayadas una sobre otra, miro hacia todos lados y la gente corría hacia sus casas, el viento comenzó a hacerse mas helado de lo normal y la desesperanza lleno su estado de animo

-Rayos –dijo viendo como sombras se acercaban hacia donde el estaba – Espero poder hacerlo bien – se acerco a las personas que estaban a sus pies y tomo las manos de los dos y se desapareció, para pronto aparecer en un jardín perfectamente cuidado en una calle silenciosa y tranquila

-Alhojomora –dijo apuntando la puerta la cual hizo un chasquido cuando se abrió – Esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé

-Metió a las dos personas en la casa y las dejo en la sala, reviso entre sus pertenencias y encontró las varitas de los dos, al parecer eran magos pero como habían quedado inconscientes de esa manera. Salió de la casa y comenzó a lanzar los hechizos que Hermione le había enseñado cuando la casa estuvo segura entro de nuevo, se acerco a la mujer que estaba con ellos y le apunto con la varita

-Evanesco –dijo mientras ella abria los ojos asustada

Donde estoy? –dijo sin poder ver en la oscuridad

Tranquila, están seguros – se agacho y hizo el mismo procedimiento con los dos que la acompañaban

Amor –dijo uno de ellos al abrir los ojos

Aquí estoy –dijo ella

Donde estamos? Y mi varita –dijo el hombre que estaba en el suelo

-Tranquilos, las tengo yo –dijo Ron – se las dare cuando nos marchemos de aquí, -dijo acercandose a la chimenea que estaba bloqueada – Odio a estos muggles –dijo saliendo de la habitación y entrando en la cocina

-Quien eres? –pregunto la mujer yendo tras el

-Soy Ronald –dijo el – ustedes no son mortifagos verdad?¨

-Mortifago? Por supuesto que no

-Que hacían en el valle de Godric?

-Nosotros vivimos allí–dijo ella pero se quedo callada

-Es extraño, estábamos hablando por la chimenea – dijo el hombre que estaba detrás de la chica – Y de pronto aparecimos aqui

-Soy Lily –dijo ella sonriéndole – y el es mi esposo James, Tu tampoco eres un mortifago verdad?

-No, pero estoy seguro que ellos pagaran muy bien por mi –dijo el riendo – No es conveniente salir –dijo Ron – Hay dementores por todos lados, hasta mañana podrán volver a casa, Lily y James? Que gracioso asi se llaman los padres de mi mejor amigo

-Dementores? Pero es imposible, ellos solo están en Azkaban –dijo la Lily con voz sorprendida

-Si claro –dijo el – y yo ire esta noche a mi casa

-Pero y el ministerio?

-Esta en manos de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado

-Es imposible –dijo el hombre – debemos informar a la Orden

-Pertenecen a la Orden del Fenix?

-Si, como sabes de ellos? –pregunto la mujer encendiendo la estufa y poniendo algo de agua en una olla

-Mi familia es parte de ella

-Donde estamos? –pregunto James

-En un barrio muggle, mi mejor amigo vivía aquí –dijo mirando la casa y sintiendo una punzada en el estomago al hablar de el

-Ya no vivien aquí?

-No, el ya no, sus tios se marcharon protegidos por la Orden, acaso no lo saben?

-Preparare algo de cenar –dijo la mujer sonriendo – tienes hambre Ron?

-Si gracias

-Ire arriba, espero que Harry haya dejado algo de utilidad en su habitación –dijo saliendo de la cocina y dejando a los dos hombres en la sala

Ron entro en la sala y vio como la chimenea estaba desbloqueada y en el sillón estaban James mirando unas revistas muggles, detrás de el aparecio Lily con una bandeja y un poco de comida. Ron se coloco junto a la chimenea y la encendió.

-Vamos a comer algo –dijo ella – Mas tarde hablaremos con Dumbledor sobre esto

-Dumbledore? –dijo Ron levantando los ojos de la radio que habia encontrado y espera sintonizar su enlace con el mundo mágico – Estan jugando?

-Porque? Dumbledor puede saber lo que paso

-Claro –dijo el – A menos que hayan estado en otro país buscando aliados como mi hermano, es imposible que no sepan Albus murió –dijo el volviendo a la radio

-Que has dicho? –dijo levantándose molesto James – Como que murió?

-Murio en junio pasado? Snape es el nuevo director

-Eso es imposible, Quejicus el director

-Donde han estado– la interferencia del radio se escucho sobre el silencio que se habia hecho en la sala y la voz de Ron hizo brincar a los dos comenzó a mencionar una palabra muy bien conocida para ellos

-Canuto –dijo haciendo que la radio comenzara a funcionar hasta que dio con lo que buscaba

-Pero como? –dijo James

" -_Ahora tenemos como invitado en Potterwatch –dijo una voz – a nuestro amigo Romulus, quien nos trae importantes noticias sobre la orden, Gracias River, -dijo una voz conocida para Ron – Hemos encontrado dos familias muggles muertas a las afueras de Surrey, y seguimos intentando localizar a Dean Thomas, quien sigue prófugo, Es lamentable –dijo River – Pero aun asi mantenemos la esperanza de que el mañana sera diferente, y no solo tenemos malas noticias, también podemos dar noticias esperanzadoras, los heridos en la batalla de ayer en las afueras del centro de Londres están fuera de peligro, no hubo ninguna baja, y para aquellos que pronto serán padres, en este tiempo tan terrible, el mañana será diferente, aquí Romulus puede hablarnos sobre eso – Si, queridos compatriotas –dijo Lupin – En estos momentos de oscuridad, sabemos que al final habrá un rayo de esperanza, y todos ustedes como nuestras familias tienen esa esperanza, yo deseo para mi hijo un futuro mejor, es por esto que estoy luchando, asi que no pierdan las esperanzas – Dinos has sabido algo de Harry Potter –dijo River con voz esperanzada – Aun no, esperamos que siga con bien, y si nos estas escuchando, confiamos en ti Harry –dijo la voz de Lupin desde el otro lado de la radio – Y estén donde estén los estamos apoyando, la Orden continua en acción – Bien nos despedimos de una transmisión mas de Potterwatch, esperamos no tardar demasiado cuando encontremos una sintonía segura por aquí estaremos, ubíquenos con la palabra Cornamenta _

-Que es eso?

- Es la estacion de apoyo a la orden y a es como mantienen la esperanza en Harry

- Acaso ese era Remus –dijo Lily - Y a que Harry te refieres? -dijo ella sintiendo un nudo en el estomago

-Si, conocen al Profesor Lupin? –dijo Ron al terminar el bocadillo que habían preparado la chica -Como que Harry? Harry Potter

-Que si lo conocemos? Como que Profesor? Nos estas jugando una mala broma –dijo James - Como que Harry Potter, quien crees que somos?

-James basta –dijo Lily tomando una foto que estaba en la mesita al lado del sofá donde estaba, -De quien dijiste que era esta casa –dijo la chica percatándose de las fotografías que habia en toda la sala iluminadas tenuemente por la luz de la chimenea

-Aquí vivian los tios de un amigo –dijo sin dejar de mirar a Sirius

-Como se llamaban?

-Dursley –dijo Ron – Petunia y Vernon

-Imposible –dijo la chica mirando las fotos

-Ustedes –dijo Ron sacando la varita y apuntandolos – Quienes son?

-Wow! –dijo James – chico baja esa varita

-Sus nombres

-Ya te dijimos somos Lily y James, Potter

-Claro –dijo el – Y donde esta Harry?

-Harry? –dijo el chico de gafas – Estaba dormido

-Como sabes del? – dijo Lily

-Si en verdad son ustedes, díganme cual es tu forma animaga y como te llaman

-Como sabes que soy animago? – Pregunto James

-Contesten

-Yo me transformo en Ciervo – dijo James – Y me llaman Cornamenta

-Yo no soy animago

-Dime cual es la forma animaga de Sirius Black

-El es… -dijo mirando a su esposo – es un perro y se llama Canuto

-Como es posible que conozcas todo esto? – Pregunto James

--Ron bajo la varita y se dejo caer en el sofá – Esto es demasiado bizarro

-Cual dijiste que era tu nombre?

-Ronald Bilius Weasley

-Pero en la familia Weasley no hay nadie tan joven, bueno los mas jóvenes son los hijos de Arthur

-No a menos –dijo Lily mientras sujetaba una foto de Duddley – Que estemos en el futuro, que año es este?

-1997

-Que? –dijo James – Estas diciendo que estamos 16 años en el futuro

-Tu –dijo Lily –dijo mirando a Ron – Dijiste que eras amigo del sobrino de los que vivian aquí, acaso estas hablando de Harry? De mi hijo Harry?

-He yo… - dijo el mirando a los tres – No se si sea correcto que yo hable de eso

-Vamos dime lo conoces?

-Si, es mi mejor amigo, o lo era – Lily derramo unas lagrimas y le sonrio

-Cuentame como es el? Somos buenos padres? Pasa el verano con sus tios?

-Hermione sabria que hacer en este momento

-Ella es también nuestra hija? –dijo James

-No –dijo Ron – Es nuestra amiga y sabe todo sobre magia, como llegaron aquí?

-No lo sabemos, pero no ha sido casualidad por lo que nos hemos encontrado

-Dime en verdad va a ser papa Remus? –dijo Lily

-Si –dijo Ron suspirnado al ver que cambiaban de tema, como les diría que estaban muertos? – Se ha casado hace unos meses, de hecho nos entreamos hace poco que seria papá

-Por favor hablame de nosotros

-Que hacían cuando aparecieron en el Valle de Godric

-Eran las 4 de la tarde –dijo James que no habia hablado en todo el rato – Harry dormía en su cuarto, es 31 de Octubre

-Vaya –dijo Ron

-Vamos cuéntanos mas de Harry –dijo Lily

-Es un hombre formidable –dijo el – Yo debo decirles que lo admiro, somos como hermanos, y además es el novio de mi hermana menor, asi que es parte de la familia

-Como y tu hermana es bonita? –dijo James

-Supongo que si –dijo Ron – Nunca lo he visto tan feliz mas que cuando esta con ella

-Como se conocieron?

-En el anden 9 ¾ sus tios lo dejaron allí solo y no sabia como entrar y se acerco a mi madre quien le inidico como hacerlo, después nos vimos en el compartimiento

-Petunia lo llevo su primer dia al anden? Pero porque? Y nosotros?

-Lo siento no debi –dijo Ron

-No –dijo James – Continua –y apretó la mano de su mujer

-Y es bueno en el quidittch

-Si –dijo Ron – a sido el jugador mas joven en un siglo el es el buscador de Grifindor

-Esta en Grifindor –gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Si, el ha sido un buen amigo, pudo haber hecho amistad con otros que tuvieran mejor no se… -dijo el

-Pero los Weasley son puro corazón – Dijo Lily – Yo conoci a tus padres, me imagino que eres hijo de Arthur y Molly

-Si asi es

-No hay nadie mejor que ellos –dijo ella sonriendo

-Gracias

-Pero dime como es el?

-Bueno, dicen que se parece a James, pero que tiene los ojos de su madre, el es quien nos infunde animo a todos aun a pesar de cómo lo ha tratado la vida, siempre tiene una sonrisa para todos

-Que quieres decir?

-Bueno ya saben –dijo Ron olvidando con quien hablaba – Despues de lo del ministerio no ha sido el mismo, creo que le afecto demasiado haber perdido a su único lazo con su pasado, aunque mi madre lo ama como a un hijo no puede recuperar a su familia

-Per… - comenzó Lily pero James con un apretón la cayo

-Creo que siempre le he envidiado ese valor, yo creo que si mi familia estuviera muerta no podría seguir adelante –dijo callándose de pronto al ver que habia hablado de mas

-Entonces nosotros moriremos? –dijo Lily comenzando a llorar en los brazos de su esposo – Por eso Harry vive con mi hermana

-Tonto –dijo Ron dándose un golpe en la frente

-Vamos desembucha de una vez –dijo James – Ya has soltado la sopa asi que dinos por eso Harry vive con mis cuñados

-Pues verán… –dijo Ron

-Pero porque y Sirius? –dijo James – el puedo ocuparse de el

-El tiene un contratiempo que lo separa de Harry por 12 años

-12 años? Dijo James – Entonces Harry lo conoce hasta tercero?

-Asi es

-Pero Harry esta bien? – Pregunto Lily con ojos suplicantes

-Si –dijo el – No se la pasa de mil maravillas con sus tios pero tiene un hogar y comida

-Cual es su habitación?

-Durante sus primeros 11 años vive debajo de la escalera

-QUEEEEEEEEEEE? –dijeron James y Lily

-Como que debajo de la escalera? Acaso creen que es un esclavo? – Pregunto molesto James

-No, pero es la manera de ocultar su… -dijo Ron

-Anormalidad termino Lily

-Asi es, pero eso no le quita su buen corazón a Harry, creo que gracias a eso, es lo que es

-Hablanos de el

-Bueno, no se que decir, siempre estamos metidos en problemas, desde primer año, lucho contra Voldemort hasta ahora

-Voldemor sigue con vida?

-Algo asi, es difícil de explicar y es algo que no hare

-Bien, que mas?

-Lucho contra un basilisco cuando estábamos en segundo y salvo a mi hermana de morir en la cámara de los secretos

-No era una leyenda? –dijo James

-No –dijo Ron riendo – Bueno fuera que hubiera sido asi

-Pero y los profesores?

-Bueno ellos tenían otra cosa en que preocuparse, muchos alumnos habían sido petrificados y el único profesor que nos acompaño era un chiflado que no sabia nada de magia

-En tercero se enfrento a los dementores en el colegio

-Dementores en Hogwarts? –dijo Lily – Pero porque?

-Creian que un asesino estaba en Hogwarts, persiguiendo a Harry

-Pero porque querria eso? Que le hizo mi bebe

-Fue un error, de hecho el no era un asesino, solo lo habían inculpado, trataba de salvar a Harry y Remus Lupin le enseño como hacer su patronus

-En verdad? Que forma toma? –dijo James

-El de un ciervo

-Cornamenta –dijeron los dos

-Si, creemos que asi es

-Pero y que paso en cuarto?

-Bueno, se celebro el torneo de los tres magos en Hogwarts

-En verdad?

-Si –dijo mirando a James que sonreía de oreja a oreja

-Harry entro como un cuarto mago, alguien inento matarlo en la competencia

-Como?

-Bueno, convirtieron la copa en un traslador el y otro chico fueron a un cementerio, donde Cedric murió, y el sobrevivió pero Voldemort renació en ese momento

-Imposible

-No muy posible, a partir de ese momento la vida no fue tan fácil para mi amigo, el ministerio lo trato de mentiroso y ese año murió alguien muy querido de Harry y Voldemort casi lo posee y ese año nos entramos que el era el Elegido

-No –dijo Lily llorando por las palabras de Ron

-Pero el fue mas fuerte –dijo Ron orgulloso de su amigo – Si, según la profecía solamente uno sobrevivirá o él o Voldemort y es por esto que en sexto casi no estuvimos juntos, el tenia clases privadas con Dumbledor y viajaron buscando, bueno algo que les ayudaría a terminar con Voldemort, al terminar el año Dumbledore murió a manos de Snape

-No! –dijo Lily

-Lo siento –dijo Ron

-Lo sabia ese Quejicus no era de fiar –dijo James

-Y pues este año no volvimos a Hogwarts

-Porque?

-Debiamos encontrar lo que Dumbledore le encargo a Harry además de que la cabeza de Harry tiene precio

-Pero donde han vivido, como esta?

-Bueno, hemos estado viajando con una casa de campaña, y hace poco nos separamos, espero encontrarlos pronto

-Gracias Ron por cuidar de mi hijo –dijo James – no debe ser fácil lidiar con un Potter-Evans

-Ha sido divertido –dijo Ron – Pero para eso son los amigos

-Si –dijo Lily mirando la oscura noche afuera

-Gracias por todo, ahora se que aunque no estemos con el, el no la pasara tan mal –dijo James

-Ron eres un buen amigo –dijo Lily – Dale las gracias a tu familia de mi parte, no se cuanto vamos a vivir pero estamos orgullosos de que nuestro sacrificio no fue en vano, y el esta bien, toma –dijo entregándole un broche de cabello – dáselo a tu hermana, aunque solo tu y nosotros sabremos que es de parte nuestra.

-Gracias –dijo mirando el hermoso broche – Se que le gustará

Los tres se quedaron en silencio mirando las llamas que aun quedaban en el hogar, James abrazo a Lily y se quedaron mirando el fuego, poco a poco el sueño les venció y se quedaron dormidos. Ron abrió los ojos y vio que estaba solo en la casa, la reviso de arriba abajo y vio que ya no estaban y aun las varitas habían desaparecido, decidió volver a la casa de su hermano quizás estaría preocupado por el. Se desapareció y aparecio frente a la casa, el abrió la puerta y se topo a su hermano y a su cuñada que estaban esperándolo

-Ron estas bien? –dijo Bill

-Si, yo lamento haberme demorado

-Estabamos tan pgueocupados –dijo Fleur

-Vamos a cenar, mañana es navidad –dijo Bill

-Gracias –dijo sabiendo que ellos no harian preguntas que no podría contestar

A la mañana siguiente Ron despertó y pensó en lo ocurrido el dia anterior, casi podría decir que era un sueño, a no ser por el broche que habia guardado para entregárselo a su hermanita, se vistió y se quedo en su habitación, encendio las luces y también el radio para escuchar las noticias. En ese momento oyo claramente la voz de Hermione salir de su bolsillo

El saco el desiluminador de su bolsillo y lo acciono, de pronto las luces desaparecieron y fuera de la casa aparecio otra luz pulsante, y azulada, de pronto supo que hacer tomo sus cosas aprisa y salió de la casa ante la mirada atónita de su hermano y su cuñada.

La pequeña bola de luz estaba allí revoloteando esperando por Ron, el cual al salir la siguió hasta detrás del cobertizo y entonces entró dentro de el.

-¿Perdona? -dijo Harry, seguro de no haber oído bien.

No habia manera de que Ron explicara la sensación que sintió dentro estaba caliente. Pero en ese momento supo que hacer, sabia que lo llevaría a donde necesitaba ir, a encontrar a sus amigos, se desaparecio y llego a la ladera de una

Colina, donde había nieve por todas partes, estuvo allí dos días, al caer la noche del segundo dia, se envolvió en su saco de dormir y espero para ver a sus amigos aparecer, pero no habia ni rastro de ellos, al no encontrarlos saco de su bolsillo el desiluminador y lo acciono, la luz volvió a aparecer e hizo lo mismo que la vez anterior, ahora habia aparecido en un bosque cubierto de nieve.

No sabia donde comenzar a buscar el dia casi oscurecía, cuando de pronto vio a lo lejos una cierva plateada que corria por el bosque y detrás de el vio a su amigo Harry corriendo detrás de ella, el corrió con todas sus cosas detrás hacia donde se habia dirigido Harry y lo vio sumergirse en un pequeño pozo de agua, espero a que su amigo saliera pero este tardaba mas de lo que creía que aguantaría, solto sus cosas y se sumergió en la charca.

Con todas sus fuerzas tomo la cadena que apretaba el cuello de Harry y la rompió, y empujo a su amigo hacia arriba, mientras el tomaba con una mano la espada que yacia en el fondo de la charca

-¿Estas... loco? – pregunto Ron intentando tomar un poco de aire

Temblando violentamente, Harry se puso en pie tambaleante y allí ante él estaba Ron, completamente vestido pero empapado del todo, con el pelo aplastado sobre la cara, la espada de Gryffindor en una mano y el Horrocrux colgando de su cadera rota en la otra.

-¿Por qué demonios -jadeó Ron, sujetando en alto el Horrocrux, que se balanceaba adelante y atrás en la corta cadena en una especie de parodia de hipnosis- no te quitaste esta cosa antes de sumergirte? – pregunto Ron mirándolo soprendido

Despues de hablar un poco sobre la situación, Harry hizo la pregunta que Ron tanto temía

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

-Bueno, yo... ya sabes... he vuelto. Si... -Se aclaró la garganta-. Ya sabes. Si todavía me queréis aquí.

Ron bajó la mirada a sus manos. Pareció momentáneamente sorprendido al ver las cosas que sujetada.

-Oh, si, saqué esto, -dijo, bastante innecesariamente, alzando la espada para que Harry la inspeccionara-. ¿Saltaste por esto... verdad?

-Si -dijo Harry-. Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

-Es una larga historia -dijo Ron-. Os he estado buscando durante horas, es un bosque grande, ¿verdad? Y justo estaba pensando en que iba a tener que dormir bajo un árbol y esperar a la mañana cuando vi a la cierva y la seguí.

Fin…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Espero que les haya gustado!!! A mi me encanto escribirlo bueno gracias por leer, no olviden los reviews se valen felicitaciones y tambien tomatazos **

**Nos vemos,,, Ires **


End file.
